myheroacademiauniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mohala Beam
---- , |occupation=Pro-Hero |affiliation=Four Horsemen Five Thieves (Formerly) |team(s)=Four Horsemen |base of operations= |debut= |voice= English: }}Mohala Beam (), professionally known as Reflex Hero, Hellcat (), is an American Pro-Hero and a member of the second generation of the Four Horsemen. As an almuni of one of Michigan's prestigious hero schools, Mohala is recognised as an intelligent and bright individual. Influenced by the Black Foundry Crisis to become a hero, Mohala seeks to use her abilities to save others from danger rather than stoking it. As a member of the Four Horsemen she has taken the codename Rider of the Red Horse (), the moniker once used by the group's founder and former leader. Appearance File:MohalaAPP01.png|Hero outfit. File:MohalaAPP02.png|Civillian outfit. Personality Synopsis History Quirk and Abilities Quirk Auto-Reflex () is a Mutant-Type quirk that implements a sort of defence mechanism in Midori's body that subconsciously moves her body. This makes Mohala evade attacks and other things coming her way to ensure that she does not get hit or at least not harmed. Whilst this quirk may be seen as in its prime at an early age, Mohala actually has to ensure that her physical capabilities are enough to keep up with the reflexes of her quirk. However, this quirk also needs Mohala's attention in order to work in conjunction with her body for perfect synchronisation. Without Mohala concentrating on what she is doing, then even the most weakest of hits will still be determined to be just as dangerous as the most powerful. With her concentration, Mohala can evade what she needs to evade with correct precision. This makes Mohala a rather capable opponent as she and her body cooperate in a way that makes them virtually untouchable, which can be problematic for attackers of all sorts. Because of this, Mohala finds that meditation as well as studying opponents seem to be the best methods for her to improve on her quirk, aside from training her physical capabilities to help her bear with Auto-Reflex. This boost in defence has certainly sacrificed a lot of Mohala's offence, leading her to be more of a rescue hero that traverses through crisis or post crisis environments, protected from danger by her quirk. The quirk works in a way that Mohala's body will move on its own as soon as potential or known danger is detected, either through natural sensors consistently scanning the area, and better yet through Mohala's own vision. These sensors are able to detect through things such as walls and other sort of materials, allowing Mohala to evade the dangers that are out of her sight. These senses are not so easily tricked however and scan everything physical thing in her area. Once danger is detected, impulses are immediately sent to the brain in order to choose the best course of action that will limit or bring no damage to Midori whatsoever. The timing is also taken into account as it will allow Midori to quickly dodge things such as bullets, flinching her body away from the specific course of an incoming bullet to protect her. Her immense agility has been trained in order to do such, giving Auto-Reflex the capability to move just in time. In a way, her body has its own consciousness with the sole purpose of protecting Mohala, acting on her behalf as it moves around without needing her to do so. Recognition of certain types of weapons can call for different types of approaches, such as differentiating between a blade and a poisoned needle, where Mohala can treat the latter more seriously than the former. Years of training has allowed Mohala to take better control over the actions of her quirk, such as training it to block attacks with her legs and arms instead of immediately moving out of the way if the situation calls for it. Evasion has also gotten better with time as it isn't as exaggerated as before, only moving Mohala as far as she needs to without shaking her the whole time. Mohala describes her quirk as someone watching her back, moving her out of the way when she needs to and protecting her diligently like a guardian angel. Auto-Reflex is Mohala's shield whilst she focuses on offensive, although its control is certainly more powerful than Mohala's as it will pull Mohala from danger even during the middle of an attack if it recognises her being hit before she lands hers. The quirk also does not work when she is asleep, as there is no awakened brain function for her body to move and protect itself. If she doesn't pay too much attention, then Midori can find herself getting dizzy by her own quirk, with the feeling of motion sickness overwhelming her. Quirks that trick the mind such as Karina Guinto's Disappear allow opponents to get past Mohala's defences, whilst quirks that can only trick sight are treated the same as normal attacks. Physical Prowess Overall Ability: As a member of the Four Horsemen, Mohala has been recognised for her usefulness in intense situation but more so as a support unit. Even though Mohala lacks an effective offence compared to her peers, she has a very strong defence that is able to pull her away from danger and keep her fighting. When locking into combat with an opponent, Mohala makes use of her quick speed to land several attacks at a time, to overwhelm as well as make use of the force that builds up in her strikes... TBA Immense Agility and Reflexes: High Endurance: Stats Equipment Battles and Events Quotes Trivia Background Notes *Her appearance is a recoloured Karako Koshio from Deadman Wonderland. Character Notes Miscellaneous Notes References